jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Chirita
'''Chirita' war eine Ewokkriegerin des Dorfes Strahlender Baum auf dem Waldmond Endor. Chirita war in ihrem Stamm allgemein als sehr gute Kriegerin bekannt und war zudem maßgeblich am Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium beteiligt. Biografie Auf dem großen Fest miniatur|170px|links|Chirita auf dem Fest Eines Tages, irgendwann um 3 NSY, fand im Dorf Strahlender Baum ein großes Fest statt, an dem viele Ewoks teilnahmen. Auch Chirita war anwesend und beteiligte sich an den Spielen. Dabei war sie hauptsächlich mit ihren Freunden Asha und Paploo unterwegs und hielt sich unter anderem an einem Gerät auf, mithilfe dessen die Ewoks ihre Schlagkraft messen konnten. Sie und Asha beobachteten, wie ihr Freund Paploo ein recht ansehnliches Ergebnis erzielte. Zwei neue Verehrer Eigenübersetzung von: „I already have a date with Weechee. I'm sure some other ... wokling will go with you.“ aus Malanis Sieg miniatur|rechts|180px|Chirita und [[Wicket.]] Nur wenig später fanden die Ewok Warrior Games statt, an denen auch Chirita teilnimmt. Im Rahmen der Spiele gewann sie auch gegen ihren männlichen Konkurrenten Weechee Warrick. Dafür bekam sie eine neue Trophäe für ihren Gürtel der Ehre. Ihr Sieg gegen Weechee weckte nicht nur dessen Interesse an ihr, sondern auch das des jungen Wicket Wystri Warricks. Chirita hielt sich in den nächsten Stunden bei Wicket auf und wanderte mit ihm durch den Wald, während sie sich unterhielten. Unterwegs hörten sie Hilfeschreie der jungen Malani, die von einem Baum zu stürzen und von einem seltsamen Schlangenwesen gefressen zu werden drohte. Es gelang Chirita jedoch, die dreiköpfige Schlange mit ihrem Speer davonzuschleudern. Am Abend wurde sie von Wicket gefragt, ob sie mit auf eine Kanutour komme, woraufhin sie ihm berichtete, dass sie bereits mit Weechee verabredet war und er sich besser an die Woklinge hielt.Ewoks – Malanis Sieg Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium Als die Ewoks wenig später von dem bösen Doktor Raygar und dem Galaktischen Imperium angegriffen wurden, war Chirita maßgeblich an der Verteidigung des Dorfes beteiligt. Dabei wurde sie zwar einmal kurzzeitig von einem feindlichen Kampfdroiden außer Gefecht gesetzt, allerdings konnte sie die feindlichen Invasoren mithilfe ihrer Kameraden in die Flucht schlagen.Ewoks – Der Kampf um den Sonnenstern Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von: „Great job, Chirita!“ aus Malanies Sieg Chirita galt im Dorf des Strahlenden Baumes allgemein als sehr gute und erfolgreiche Kriegerin. Sie verfügte sowohl über Kampfkraft als auch über Intelligenz, sodass es kein Problem für sie war, auch ihre männlichen Konkurrenten zu besiegen und dafür immer wieder neue Trophäen für ihren Gürtel der Ehre zu erhalten. Sie konnte catchen und ringen, sich von Liane zu Liane schwingen und zudem vortrefflich mit dem Speer umgehen. Diese Fähigkeiten ermöglichten es ihr, andere Ewoks in Gefahrensituationen zu unterstützen. Dies brachte ihr viele Verehrer ein, darunter unter anderem Wicket Wystri Warrick und Weechee Warrick. Dabei hielt sie sich jedoch lieber an die Erwachsenen, als an junge Woklinge wie Wicket. Zudem war sie stets bereit, sich und ihre Freunde und Kameraden gegen jeden Feind zu verteidigen. Hinter den Kulissen Chirita verzeichnet ihren ersten Auftritt im Star Wars Universum in der Folge Horville's Hut of Horrors der Fernsehserie Ewoks. Dort taucht sie jedoch nur für wenige Sekunden auf und hat keinen Text. Erst in der letzten Folge der Serie, Malanis Sieg, wird sie etwas prominentisiert und zu einer Protagonistin. Einen weiteren Auftritt verzeichnet sie in Der Kampf um den Sonnenstern. Quellen * * * Einzelnachweise en:Chirita es:Chirita Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ewoks Kategorie:Ewok-Krieger Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Chirpas Stamm